Naruko: konohas rose
by heinzearnoldfanfiction
Summary: Naruko has hidden her true gender since she was three years old, now as a genin, its time to reveal who she really is, Konohas true rose. Pairings undecided, Fem Naru. Please review!
1. Chapter 0

Naruto walked out of the acadamy with 'his' head held high.'He' had just passed the graduation exam.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba called after 'him'. "Yes?" Naruto asked when Kiba caught up." Just wanted to make sure the 'dead last' passed his graduation exam"

kiba smirked, but then gasped when he saw the hitai ate on Narutos forehead. "Wait, you did?" Kiba said.

Naruto smirked, "of course I did, I have been holding back the entire time in the acadamy, just so that I could supprise everyone with my skills."

"the only technuiqe I acually had trouble with was the bunshin, and only because of my humoungus chakra reserves."

Naruto then walked away leaving a flabbergasted Kiba in 'his' wake.

When Naruto got home, 'he' bit 'his' thumb, and pressed it against the door to his house, on a specially designed seal.

The seal glowed, and the door opened. Naruto immidiately went to 'his' bathroom, and got ready for a Naruto was striping, 'he' took a bandage off of 'his' chest, and revealed herself to be a girl.

"Ahhh, its good to get this thing off, I can't wait till I turn six-teen, I will finally be able to stop this, because I promised jiji that I would stay hidden till then."

She quickly finished her shower, and ate some supper. She then went to the hokoge tower to talk to him.

"Hokage-jiji, are you sure that I have to stay hidden for two more years? I don't like doing it."Naruto grumbled.

"Yes Naruto, but it's only two years, they will pass by quickly. Do not worry about it." Sarutobi responded.

"Could I at least tell my teamates?" Naruto groaned.

"No, not even them." Sarutobi stated.

"Ghaa... What about my sensei?"Naruto pleaded."Please, I just want one other person to know, not even Iruka knows!"

Sarutobi sighed,"Fine, but only your sensei." He relented.

"Yay!" Naruto shouted hapily.

"Now go enjoy the rest of the day, Naruto. I have to do 'sigh' paperwork." He said with distaste.

"Ok, thank you jiji-sama." Naruto said, and hugged the man before skipping out of the room.

After she left, Sarutobi started glaring at the five foot tall stack of paperwork, like he could burn it with a simple glance.

In his imagination, he was playing out different scenes, many of wich involved him destroying it in various over extravogent ways, such as burning,

shredding, and even just forcing other people to do it, all while he was laughing like a mad-man.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: bad day and team division

That night, when Naruko was walking home, two men jumped out at her from an alley. "Hey look, it's the demon brat!" they were both odviously drunk, and Naruko started to back away. They both took out knifes, and started attacking her, one of them managed to cut the bandage around her chest, and said, "well, lookie here, the demon brats a girl! Know what we can do now?" the other man nodded, and they started to rape her. Before they could go to far, an ANBU appeared, and enraged by what he had seen, killed them both, before taking Naru to the hospital. Naru woke up two days later, and when the ANBU explained what had happened, she said "T-thank y-you." the ANBU looked at her sadly, she knew that the stutter would be hard to break, but hoped that with time, it would fade away.

Two weeks later, on the day of the team assignments, Naruto arrived before anyone else, even Sasuke, who was known for being there before everyone. Two hours later, the teams were being assigned. Naruto was on team seven with Sasuke and, Shikamaru. She was very excited when she heard that Shikamaru was on her team, they had been friends for years, and he was the only one who had almost discovered her secret. But when she heard that Sasuke was on her team, all she said was "l-look out for t-the fangirls." at which every boy burst out laughing, even Iruka. Sasuke just smirked at her, while said fangirls started chasing her around the room, until she had enough and at a very high speed, got behind them, henged into Iruka, and used his famous 'BIG-HEADED NO JUTSU' and yelled "GET IN Y-YOUR SEATS NOW!". When she dropped the henge, the whole class, Iruka, and even Sasuke this time, started laughing again, and Sakura, and Ino blushed and were about to try to chase her again, when she henged again and warned them that if they did, she would use 'BHnJ' again. They paled and sat down again.

Two hours later, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were still waiting for their Sensei. Naruto had pulled out a book  
about jutsu, which suprised Sasuke, but Shikamaru was aleep, so he didn't notice, but in his sleep he did mutter,  
"Troublesome..." Eventualy, their sensei arrived, he walked in and said,"Yo." They all looked up at him." 'M-my first i-impression of you is, you a-are lazy' That is  
w-what you were going t-to say, am I right K-kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said without looking up from her book.  
Kakashi froze and looked at her like she had grown a second head. " 'm-meet you on t-the roof' right? F-for introductions?" Naruto continued.  
"That is just creepy." Kakashi said. " N-no, Sarutobi-jiji told me that y-you always do t-that when you g-get genin teams." she said, finaly looking up from her book. " oh..." Kakashi said, slightly blushing, even though the mask hid most of it. He then shunshined up to the roof.  
Naruto quickly followed, not even looking up from her book while she used the same jounin level techniuqe.

Five minutes later, Sauske and Shikamaru caught up, and they sat on either side of 'Naruto'. "Ok, since blondie  
ruined the suprise, he will start, and I know you know how to do it, so don't ask me to go first to demonstrate."  
he said. "O-ok w-well, m-my name i-is...naruto, I like g-gardening,  
r-reading, my f-friends, Konoha, j-jiji-sama, ramen, training, l-learning new j-jutsu, and p-people who are nice to me. I d-don't like p-people who j-j-judge others w-without getting to k-know them first, m-m-mean people, people who think e-emotions a-are useless, and s-s-sexist p-p-people. My d-d-dream is to b-b-become a s-sanin, like my g-god parents, and to m-master my family jutsus, even if I have to s-search  
every hidden library in every hidden vilage in the w-world, so that I can protect my friends." everyone stared at her. He has realy changed since the acadamy. Was he acting the whole time? It's the only thing that makes sense. Sasuke thought. He seems to be a strong person, but there is something that I can't  
place about him, it's weird. Shikamaru ponderd. Who is he? the official records are obviously thrown, or else he was acting during the acadamy. Kakashi things for sure, we have to fix that stutter. he decided.

"ok emo, your turn." Kakashi said. "Hn. Names Sasuke Uchiha. There are few things I like and many things I dislike. I don't have a dream, because it will  
happen, there is a man I wish to kill, and I will also revive my clan." everyone there sweatdroped at this, they all  
knew who he wanted to kill.

" erhm... ok Lazy, your turn." Kakashi turned to shikamaru. " 'sigh' Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like relaxing,  
playing shogi, my friends, my family, most people in konoha, and stratage. I dislike fangirls, people who make  
me and my friends angry, people who hurt my friends, sexist people, perverts, and a few people in konoha.  
My dream is to be able to protect my friends and family from harm." Shikamaru finished. at least two of my  
genin are sane, nice balance too. "ok i am Kakashi. I'm not the kind of person to tell his likes or dislikes,  
and I don't have a hobbie (Naruto coughed something that sounded suspiciously like ICHA-ICHA, but kakashi continued) as for my dream, I havn't realy thought about it." all he realy told us was his name! all three genin  
thought. "Ok, meet me at training ground seven tomorow, oh, and don't eat breakfast, unless you like throwing up." he said with a smile, then was about to shunshine away, when an ANBU came and told him the hokoge requested his presence, Narutos too.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kakashi learns a secret and the pummling of teamates

Sarutobi had almost defeated his nemisis, when Kakashi and Naruto shunshined into his office. " Ahh, you got my  
message."he said. "yes, now what did you want to talk about, and why is Naruto here too?" Kakashi asked, confused. "It's about Naruto. 'He' wanted to tell you something about 'himself' that only we know." Kakashi turned to Naruto, who seemed to be experiencing an odd mixture of excitement, and fear. "well, what?"  
Kakashi asked. " O-ok, d-don't think we are p-pulling some weird p-prank on you, b-b-but..." Naruto started. " W-w-wait, jiji, s-s-since this is a SSS ranked secret, s-shouldn't we, you know..." "OH!" Sarutobi practicly slaped his forehead in frustration at himself, and activated a seal that blocked all sound coming from the room. "there, thats better. Now go." He nodded to Naruto. She took a deep breath and started. " O-ok, this is g-going to sound weird, but... I-I'm a girl." she finished quietly. The room was dead silent for a while. "You're joking, right?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked hurt, and Kakashi could tell it was genuine. "Sorry, its just, nevermind. Sorry." Kakashi sputtered out. "Does anyone else know?" he asked. "N-no, S-shikamaru w-was close once, but still h-hasn't figured it out y-yet, plus I keep myself bandaged, s-so it's not as odvious." Naruto explained. Kakashi noded and asked, "is that all?" "Yes, but you musnt tell anyone, but it's ok now if others find out by themselfs, so you don't have to be as careful Naruto." Sarutobi said. Naruto gave a rare small smile, and Kakashi wondered how he hadnt seen it before, now that he knew, it was so painfuly odvious. "See you tomorow, Naruto." he said. "M-my real name is N-naruko, you know." She said with another smile. Kakashi blinked, it hadn't even occured to him that naruto might not be her real name. "well then good night, Naruko." Kakashi corrected himslef. Naruko smiled like she had gotten an early christmas, wich he found odd, and admitedly, a little cute. He then shunshined out of the office and to his home. He had a feeling that tomorow would be a fun day indeed.

The next day, Naruko was there first again. By the time Sasuke got there, she was reading another book on jutsu, which she quickly finished. When Shikamaru got there, she was streching, and when Kakashi got there,  
two hours later, she was half way through a botany book. The boys were staring at her, slightly slack jawed  
when Kakashi said "Ok, time for the final part of your genin test." when Kakshi spoke, Sasuke and Shikamaru had jumped in suprise, they had been so focused on Naruko, they hadn't noticed him, but Naruko had, she just glanced up when he spoke, and went back to her book. thats suposed to be my thing. Kakshi silently pouted."You're late." Shikamaru said. "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way." he said with a weird eye smile "This will be a survival test, you have to get these two bells from me by noon, you will have to come at me..." "... W-with the i-intention t-to kill, or we w-w-will never g-get the bells, r-right sensei?" he noded." I-I think t-that I s-should stay o-out of this then, o-or you will get k-killed by accident."Naruto said with a sad face. The others (minus Kakashi, because he got the reports of her training with the Hokoge, the results were astounding by the way)looked at her like she was crazy. "Naruto, you were the dead last, how could you say that?" Sasuke said while smirking confidently. All of a sudden, Kakashi was behind him, and tapped his sholder, making him jump. "From the reports of her training with the Hokoge, she is about ten times stronger than you, fifteen times more acurate than you, and twenty times faster than you, do you really want to provoke her?" Kakashi asked him."..." Sasuke 'said'. "I didn't get much sleep last night, so I need a nap, please don't disturb me, ok?" Naruko asked with a sleepy smile. They noded. She went to a tree that provided a decent amount of shade, and fell asleep. Kakashi turned back to his other students "ok, s-he is the only one aloud to take a nap, you two will have to take one from me, on my mark...go!" he said. They leaped into the , at least they learned the basics, but I have a feeling that lazy will take a nap right away. Despite Kakashis thoughts, Shikamaru was acualy studing his sensei, seing what he would do. He cought the henge that Kakashi had used, and figured out where he would be. Naruko had been watching the whole thing through half-lidded eyes they aren't too bad... she thought, before switching places with a shadow clone she had made earlier, and going after Kakashi. "hey Kakashi!" she shouted from right behind him. "AHHHHH!" he screamed in suprise, he then whirled around with a kunai and stabed whoever had the gall to suprise him, it turned out to be Naruko, and he paled, until, when he pulled out the kunai, she disapeared into a puff of smoke. "o-oops, did I s-suprise you, Kakshi-s-sensei?" she said with a small smile. "Ahh, Naru..to." he said with a small smile. "What do you want?" he asked. "h-how about w-we team up for a b-bit to test my t-teamates? Y-you could then f-focus on evaluating them o-one at a time." she said with an innocent glimmer in her eyes and a hopeful smile on her face. "Oooo, sounds like fun!" Kakashi practicly purred with pleasure at the idea. "J-just be c-careful with t-them please, they a-are still genin, K-kakashi." Naru said, understanding what he was going to do. "Yeah Yeah, so who are you going to evaluate, Naru?" Kakashi asked, finding it easier to call her that. "I-I will go after S-sasuke-san, if you don't m-mind. I would l-like to see what he c-can do." she said quietly. "then that leaves the Nara to me." Kakashi said, also grining. "O-ok, lets g-go. O-oh yeah, I n-need a bell." Naruko said."Ok, here you go."Kakashi tossed her one of the bells."Be careful with it, I forgot to mention, the one who loses the most horribly, gets tied to a tree, and dosen't get lunch, while we eat in front of them." Kakashi said with a cruel smirk. "T-thats cruel, s-sensei!" Naruko said with a dissaproving look in her eyes, she didn't want to do that, she really cared for everyone, and didn't like the idea of doing something like that.

By noon, Sasuke had been caught in about twenty consecutive traps, all the same one too, hit by thirty different fire jutsu, twenty five water, eight-teen earth, fifty lightning, and about one hundred air (all at only half power) been pumeled to the ground with mere tai-jutsu, and experienced countless gen-jutsu. Shikamaru got about the same, except about half as much gen and nin-jutsu, because Kakashi didn't have as much chakra. All in all, they were completly exausted, but Kakashi and Naruto seemed fine, in fact Kakashi was grining like he just had the time of his life while Naruko shook her head at him and sighed. "ok, it seemes that Sasuke is in worse condition. You won Naru, you can tie him to the tree, I'll get the lunch." Kakashi said with a smirk. Naruko sighed, and pulled a rope out of seemingly nowhere, and proceded to do as Kakashi instructed. When Kakashi came back, he had three bento. "Now if anyone feeds Sasuke here, everyone fails, got it?" Kakashi said. He walked away with his bento, and Shikamaru and Naruko started eating. Five minutes later, and Naruko couldn't bear seing her teamate in pain anymore, and tried to give him what was left of her bento. "Here, eat it. I'm not that hungry anyway, I ate breakfast." she said. "... my hands are tied up, how do you expect me to eat?" he said. Naruko just sighed again " 'sigh' f-fine I guess I have n-no choice but t-to feed you." she said. Sasuke gulped and noded. Kakashi then stormed in and yelled, "YOU ALL...pass." he finished with a smile. They all stared at him. "How? We were beaten horibly by you and Naruto." Shikamaru asked. "I-it was an e-exercise on t-teamwork, wasn't it? Y-you were g-going to t-test it during t-the survival, b-but when I took a n-nap, you had to think o-of another way t-to test it, so you c-came up with t-this." Naruto guessed. "You are correct, Naru." Kakashi said with a grin. "Now to celebrate, how about a team dinner, on me?" he asked."ICHIRAKU!"Naruko shouted. Kakashi sweatdroped and felt a sudden pain in his walet.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: taming of the demon cat, and first C-rank, or is it?

The next day, they waited for two hours again for Kakashi. Naruko had a book out, which was becoming customary. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, studying the entrance, and Shikamaru was apparently sleeping, but sighed, and walked over to 'him'. "what are you reading?" he asked. "B-battle stratagy f-from the great w-wars." she responded, blushing a little without looking up. "wow, isn't that a little, uh, advanced? Even I couldn't understand that." Shikamaru said. Naruko blushed, and looked up, " y-you of all p-people should know n-not to u-underestimate people." and she went back to her book. He just shook his head blushing and muttered "troublesome." then leaned against a near by tree, and fell asleep again. Sasuke looked over there and smirked, then went back to studying the entrance. Thirty minutes later, Kakashi appeared and said, "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." "thats a sorry excuse." Sosuke said blankly. Kakashi just eye smiled at them and continued, "We will have our first mission today. Meet me in the hokoges office in ten minutes for the mission asignment."  
When they got there, Kakashi pulled out a slip of paper. "This is our mission. For the first few months, we will be doing D-rank missions to build teamwork.  
Then we will do C-rank missions. When you make chunin, we will be able to do B-rank, and when you make jonin, A and S-rank missions will be avalible. But for now we do D-rank." "O-ok, thats f-fine, but if we c-can prove ourselves, c-can we do a C-rank e-early?" Naruko asked. "Only if you prove that you can work well together." Kakashi responded. "Now for your mission, the demon cat mission!" Kakashi said with an evil smirk."This mission is every genins nightmare, and for good reason. You must recover The dynamos wifes cat, and do so without harming it, or killing it."  
One hour later, they returned to the office with the supposed 'demon cat' purring in Narukos arms, without a single scratch on any of them. To say that everyone in the room was shocked was an understatement. When they walked in with Tora the demon cat, purring like a kitten, Sarutobi almost fainted on the spot. Even Kakashis jaw droped. "I t-thought that t-this was supposed to b-be a 'demon cat' " Naruko said while cooing at the cat. The guys in the group stared at 'him' strangly when 'he' started cooing, but looked away quickly. They knew that the cat had been about to claw their brains out, when it saw 'him', so they were fine with anything Naruko did to keep it from changing its mind. "W-w-well d-d-done, Team seven. Y-you may p-pick up your payment at t-two o'clock, a-and you have the r-rest of the d-day off. Naruto, you g-get a bonus for being able t-to subdue the dem-ah Torra so q-quickly." Naruko nodded hapily, and continued to coo at the demon cat torra.

One month later, Team seven was in the mission assignment room, and they were shocked by what the hokoge had just told them. "S-say that again?" Shikamaru said, not realy beliving what they had just been told."I said that you will be taking a C-rank mission today, why? Do you not want it?" he said with a hidden smile. "O-of course, but are you sure that we're ready?" he said, looking at Kakashi. "From what I have seen, you are more than capeable, you could probably handle a B-rank, acually." Kakashi said with a kind voice. Naruko nodded, and asked "W-whats our m-mission?" "Hehe, you will escort Tazuna, a bridge builder, back to his home in the land of the waves. Come in Tazuna." They all turned to the door, when a man walked in, holding a bottle of sake. "These three are my body guards? They don't look old enough to be out of their diapers, let alone guard me, especially blondie over there." Naruko frowned at him, slightly annoyed, but he just snorted at her. "Tazuna, you hired us for a C-rank mission, you should know that we send our genin on them when they have proven themselves." Sarutobi admonished. "Well, I suppose that the one kid with black hair looks a little intimidating. And besides, their sensei is coming too, right?" Tazuna reasoned, and Kakashi responded with a nod, and slight eye smile. "Ok we'll meet at the front gate in Two hours, pack for a Two week trip."

Four hours later, Sasuke arrived, walking right behind Kakashi, who aparently didn't know he was there. Shikamaru tried to hide a smile, while Naruko giggled. When he got there, he said "Good to see you are here, I'm late because a lepracon told me to stay away from his lucky charms, but where is Sasuke?" "RHAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke screamed. "AIIIIIIII!" Kakashi 'shouted' in suprise. "hahahaha y-you haha scream l-like a hahaha girl, sensei!hahahaha!" Naruko got out in between giggles, the others couldn't talk at all because they were on the ground from laughing so hard, and Naru soon followed them. Kakashi just grumbled something about teenagers who were to silent, and had unnatural stealth skills for their age. When the genin calmed down enough to stand on their own, they set off. Naruko pulled out another book, this one on seals, and she even tried out a few that had detailed instructions. "By the way Naruto, where are your supplies?" Sasuke asked, curious as to why he had no pack. "O-oh, I have m-mastered the seal for t-the sealing scrolls, so I just s-sealed away all the f-food I could get, along with c-clothes, weapons, a-and a few other things w-we might need, like m-medicine, and even crutches." she said while blushing slightly. "Wow, thats cool. But why bring crutches?" Shikamaru asked. "W-well... I don't k-know. I just felt that they m-might be needed f-for some reason. I-I have very good i-intuition though." she said, and stoped walking. Everyone else stoped too. "I-I'm getting a b-bad feeling, something is g-going to happen s-soon." she said, uneasily.

They continued walking for five minutes, when all of a sudden, two ninja came out of no-where, and crushed Kakashi in a chain. after two seconds, Naruko recovered from the shock, seeing the gore change into splinters of wood, and charged the rouge ninja. While she was fighting, she felt one of their weapons graze her side, but she ignored it for the time being, and took them both out, before Sasuke and Shikamaru could even recover from the initial shock. After she tied them up, with their own chain even, Kakashi came out of the woods, claping. "that was very good, Naru. Sasuke, Shikamaru, you will have to do a lot better next time. You're teamate could have been killed, if he hadn't had such skill, and a level head." They bowed their heads in shame. They heard rustling, and saw Naruko franicly looking through 'his' pockets for something. "Naruto, what are you looking for?" Shikamaru asked. She apparently found what it was, because she took out a vile of antidote, and quickly spread some across her wound, and drank the rest. Kakashi gasped, realizing why she had to do that. "The blade was poisoned!" he exclamed. Sasuke stared in shock, along with Shikamaru. "I-Its ok, T-Tazuna must h-have had a good r-reazon for lying about t-the rank of the mission, r-right?" Naruko said, smiling a little at the man. Tazuna sighed and said "Gato, a crime lord in our area, has monopolized our economy, and my home town is broke. We have been trying to build a bridge to the main land because he only controls the sea, but he has been attacking us on site of the bridge. We need protection while we build the bridge, so that we can finish, and free our land from his influence. Before you ask, he has a whole lot of mercenaries, and has threataned our government, so they can't do anything about him. My daughter and grandson will most likely die if you don't help me, my son-in-law was killed two years ago for standing up to Gato. he was publicly exicuted, and his son was forced to watch. Now poor little Inari is convinced that there is no such thing as a hero, and is depresed." "w-we'll help, I-I was going t-to help anyway. I-It's just a s-scratch, I'll be f-fine." Naruko said, while glaring at anyone, as if daring them to argue. "I vote we help." said Shikamaru. "Hn, sounds like fun." said Sasuke. "...Looks like I'm out voted, ok we set off now." Kakashi said, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 4

I forgot to do this before, but I don't own Naruto, or anything related to it, just the a couple of jutsu, and this narus personality. And alot of future embarasments for Sasuke 'wink'. I don't really type anything like this that much, so I will thank anonymous for the review earlier now. Thank you!

Chapter 4: Enter Zabuza, and Naru trains

The next day, they had just crossed the river, and Naruko was looking pale."A-a-are we t-th-there yet?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Almost, my house is half a mile away from this clearing." Tazuna responded, looking guilty, because he knew that the poison from yesterday had just gotten past the antidote she had quickly used. "I'll get a doctor right when we get there." He said. "Good..." she whispered. She had been leaning on Kakashi for support since she got on the boat, he had had a woried glimmer in his eyes since she had woken up, pale that morning. All of a sudden Narukos eyes widened, and she shouted, "G-GET DOWN!" at the top of her lungs. The others were so suprised, that they listened immediatly, even Tazuna. One second after they ducked, a humongous sword came spining out of the trees, and impaled itself in a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. A ninja jumped out of the bushes, and landed on it. "Zabuza, the demon of the mist.S-ranked missing nin." Naruko said quietly. "You must be Copy-cat Kakashi. That brat is very observant. Might make a decent ninja one day. If he survives, that is." Zabusa mused. "the others though, they are pathetic. Would have been killed if he hadn't screamed out that warning, you too, as a matter of fact." he continued. Before he could say or do anything else, Naruko shocked them all by using Hiraishin jutsu to get right in front of Zabuza and yelling out, "RASENGAN!" she slamed said jutsu into his chest, and before he had time to recover, shouted out, "CHIDORI!" and almost slamed that jutsu into his chest too, but he narowly avoided it by jumping out of the way. "SHIT you little brat! you almost killed me single handedly!" he exclaimed in shock "you aren't even at full strength because of the demon brothers poison, and yet you were almost able to kill me in two hits!" he looked over and saw she was still standing somehow. Then he felt a sudden pain in his stomach, and looked down to see a hand that didn't belong to him sticking out of his stomach. He turned around and saw Kakashi with his sharingan activated, and he quickly did a chakra draining techniuqe on him to drain out almost all of his chakra. All three of them promptly fainted, Zabuza from blood loss, Naruko from the poison, and Kakashi from chakra exaustion.

"Are they ok?" Tazuna asked in concern. "For now, Kakashi is uncontious from chakra exaustion, but Naruto is still poisoned from before, and he just wore himself out, so the poison will probably work faster now. We have to hurry, or they might die." Shikamaru took Kakashi with Tazuna, and Sasuke took Naru.

When they got to Tazunas house, his daughter, Tsunami, opened the door and gasped. "What happened?" she asked. "No time to explain, run to town and get a doctor, tell him we need an antidote to the demon brothers poison." Sasuke said quickly. Naruko was pale and sweating, still uncontious. Tazuna quickly led the way to the spare bedrooms, laid a mat out for Kakashi and had them put Naru on the bed. When the doctor got there, he had them burn some spices to help both of them. He then put some medicine into green tea and had Naru drink it.

Kakashi woke up the next day, and had Sasuke and Shikamaru train. He had a feeling that Zabuza would be back in Two weeks. Four days later, Naruko woke up. "Uhhg... w-what happened?" she asked when she saw Kakashi looking at her. "You were sick from the poison, and we ran into Zabuza. You defeated him, then fainted almost imediatly after. A ninja disguised as a hunter nin came and knocked me out with a senbon, then took Zabuza and ran. The others carried us here, and got a doctor to atend to you, then he left. its been about five days since then. You've been recovering from the poison and I have a severly twisted ankle." he explained. "Oh! I k-knew these would c-come in handy!" she exclaimed. She looked through her scrolls, and aparently finding the right one, opened it to reveal a pair of crutches. "u-use these till y-your ankle is better!" she said, taking them out of the scroll and handing them to him. "Thanks, Naruko." Kakashi said, making her blush at the sound of her real name.

"Ok, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naru, I want to teach you a new techniuqe. its called tree walking. Does anyone know what it is?" Kakashi asked. Naru was the only one to raise her hand. "Ehh, yes Naru?" Kakashi said with a sweatdrop. "I'll show you, then explain." "Wait, you already know it?" Kakashi said, suprised. "Y-yes, jiji showed m-me, here I go." and she started walking twards the tree. She didn't stop, and just kept walking at the same pace to the tree, and to the boys' shock, walked straight up the tree, like she wasn't just breaking all the laws of physics. She stoped when she was upside down on the top branch of the tree. "H-hows that sensei?" she asked. "That was good, Naru." Kakashi replied dryly. The boys were staring with open mouths. She droped to the ground, and brushed imaginary dust off of her sholder. "Close your m-mouths, unless you w-want to try eating a b-bug." She said with a slight smile, then proceded to sit on a branch in the middle of a tree. "All you have to do is focus your chakra into the soles of your feet; to little and you fall off, to much, and you break through the tree." she explained, then pulled a book out of no-where, and began to read. "I wont let that dobe beat me!" Sasuke muttered, but then remembered the fight with Zabuza, and the demon brothers, and vowed that he would save Naruto, one of these days. Shikamaru just muttered "Troublesome."

"Naru, come with me. I will train you more while we wait for those two to finish this exersize." Kakashi said. They went to a different clearing and Kakashi asked, "Ok, would you mind telling me what kind of jutsu you know?" he asked. "Hmm, lets s-see... my primary e-elements are wind a-and lightning, but I know about n-ninty fire jutsu, s-seventy-five water j-jutsu, sixty e-earth jutsu, one hundred and f-fifty lightning jutsu, and t-three hundred wind jutsu. Oh a-and about fifteen ice, thirty w-wood, twenty five m-metal, five h-hundred medical, and a whole lot o-of others." by the time Naruko had finished, Kakashis jaw was practicly on the floor. " I am extreamly p-proficiant in tai jutsu, and e-even know Gais special m-move, and can unlock all seven g-gates, along with having s-strength like Tsunade-sama." If it was posible, Kakashis jaw sank even lower. "I am wearing five hundred p-pound weights, all o-over my body too. My chakra reserves are massive, b-but I still have v-very good c-chakra control, some how.I am very g-good at fuin jutsu a-and am able to create a-at least ten-thousand s-shadow clones at once. I am h-horible at gen jutsu, though."she added, almost as an after thought. Kakashi face faulted at that."I m-mean, I c-can make them well e-enough, but I c-can't get o-out of them to s-save my life." she explained. "Well... we should probably work on your gen jutsu then shouldn't we?" he said after recovering. "Yes! I l-love training!" Naruko shouted.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fast learning, and revealed secrets

After the two weeks had pased, Shikamaru and Sasuke had finished tree walking, and were almost done with water walking. Naruko had learned how to escape from gen jutsu, and Kakashi had thought of a few jutsu that even she didn't know. He had then bought her a sword, and was training her in its use. She seemed to be a prodegy with the sword, and by the end of two weeks, she had learned all that Kakashi could teach her about its use, so she had been studying up on swordplay, and also medical ninjutsu. Her bust size must have been growing because, her bandage was feeling tighter than it had ever been. She had been considering just not putting it on one day, but decided against it. Kakashi felt that Zabuza would be at the bridge that day, so he told them not to come, and they set out for the bridge, with Tazuna. "Ahh, I see you are still here, and still guarding the bridge maker." Zabuza said with a smirk, but he paled when he saw Naruko. "Y-y-you should be d-d-dead!" he said. "Kakashi, y-you, Shikamaru, and Sasuke take the f-fake hunter nin. I'll take Z-zabuza." she said while glaring at him. "I w-want to try out m-my new sword." she said, smirking. "Ok Naru." Kakashi replied. He silently prayed that he would never have to face her in combat, she would kill him. The fight started. Zabuza figured out right away that Naruko had never used a sword in combat before, she had some skill, but he could tell that all she knew were the basics. Still, she wasn't that bad, and he was startled when she told him, "I-I may not be that g-good, but I just started l-learning how to use a sword f-five days ago." With her amount of skill, he had guessed she had started learning at least a year ago, but five days? That was insane! No one could learn all the basics in five days! "how about this, if I beat you with my sword, you will teach me to use the sword, but if I use anything else, besides my feet and arms, I will only be able to use that for the rest of the fight, deal?" Naruko asked. "Deal." Zabuza said, feeling confident. He looked over to where Haku, the fake hunter nin, should be, and saw him tied up, and Kakashi eye smiling at Naruko. "We'll stay out of this Naru. You keep fighting, but if you get too hurt, we'll jump in, ok?"Kakashi asked. "o-ok Kaka-sensei!" Naurko said brightly. The fight wore on for five more minutes, but to Zabuzas suprise ended with Naru holding her sword to his throught.

"Well, well. Look at how the mighty have fallen, huh Zabuza?" a voice said from the other side of the bridge. "Gato." Zabuza spat. "I thought that you would have worn eachother out. I had hoped that it would have at least been a draw, but it seems that a girl was able to beat you." Everyone on the bridge froze and looked at Naruko, who was staring at Gato wide eyed. There was a cut on her chest, it had aparently cut through the bandages around her chest, and they had fallen off, which ment that her female form was revealed. She reached under her shirt, and pulled out the severed bandages, and threw them to the side. "oh, she had been hiding her gender, huh?" Gato said amusedly."In that case, SO sorry to reveal your little secret, but you all are going to die anyway. Hm, I might just keep you around though for some 'fun' later, if you know what I mean." he said chukling. Naruko growled at him, and Kakashi steped in front of her defensively, also growling. The rest of the people on the bridge, including Haku and Zabuza, just glared dagars at Gato. "You won't talk like that to my future aprentice." Zabuza said to gato. "Y-you mean, you'll s-still teach me?" Naruko said with hope. Zabuza just chucled " Gender dosn't make a difference to me, just skill." he then returned to glaring at Gato. "Hey, Naru, toss me my sword, would ya? Lets take care of this fat man." Zabuza said with a dark fire in his eyes. "Of course Zabuza-sama. Sasuke, cut Haku loose, I think we should all join the fun." Naruko said, and proceded to take off the weights from her body, one at a time. When the weights landed, each one left a crater the size of a car, and everyone was staring at her. "W-what? They were for t-training." She said to the shocked looks on their faces. Zabuza chucled "Now I'm realy glad I'm taking you on as my aprentice." "O-ok, lets go!" Naruko shouted. They leapt at Gato and his mercenaries, and soon only Gato was left. "Please, show me mercy!" he beged. "you should have thought of that before you betrayed me, and bothered the land of waves."Zabuza said. He then killed Gato, and promptly pased out from exaustion. "Naru, uh wait is 'Naruto' even your name?" Sasuke said confusedly. "N-no, my r-real name is Naruko, but y-you can call me N-naru, like Kaka-sensei does." Naruto said. "Why were you pretending to be a boy?" Shikamaru asked. "B-because I am the c-container of the Kyubi, and p-people in Konoha w-would have treated me worse i-if they knew that I w-was a girl." she explained. "Ah, that explains it, how troublesome." Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "I will train you for two weeks, but then you will probably have to return to your village." Zabuza said sadly. "O-ok, thank you Z-zabuza-sama." Naruko said.

Two weeks later, Naruko had mastered every technuiqe Zabuza knew, and even some he didn't. "Kid, you gotta be some kinda prodigy." He said, still amazed that she had learned so quickly. "you just mastered seven years worth of skills in just two weeks!" even Kakashi was impresed, and proud that she was his genin. "Naruko, do you think that Hokoge-sama will let you live as a girl now that the team knows?" Kakashi asked. "M-mabey, probably n-not, though." she said disapointedly. "Oh well, its ok. We are fine with who you are, and you can act like your true self around us." Kakashi reassured, and Sasuke and Shikamaru noded. "It may be troublesome, but we are your teamates, and your friends." Shikamaru explained, and Sasuke noded again. "Yeah dobe, we won't abandon you." they all looked at her and smiled. "T-thanks guys!" she said holding back tears. Kakashi patted her back, and said "Ok guys, lets go home." "Ok, I c-can't wait to get s-some Ichirakus!" Naruko said, making them all sweat drop.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: no more secret and new clothes

After Kakashi gave his report, Naruko asked "C-could I drop the d-disguise now jiji? Please? My t-teamates know anyway." she reasoned. Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, could you at least wait till the end of the chunin exams?" he said, feeling just as frustrated as her. "W-when are those?" Naruko asked curiously. "In about two weeks, which reminds me, Kakashi are you going to sign your team up?" Kakashi looked nervously at Naruko, but she just shook her head, "I-I know its your c-choice Kaka-sensei, and I also know that m-my teamates deserve to choose f-for themselves too, so don't w-worry about me hearing what you s-say." Kakashi was shocked at her maturity level for a bit, but then he recovered and said, "yes I believe they can enter, and Naruko at least will definatly make chunin, if the stupid counsel would look past the kyubi." Kakashi shook his head in disdain, "Hell, she could probably make jonin, or even ANBU if she wanted. She is very well on her way to becoming the sanin she wants to be so badly." he said with an eye smile. Naruko stared at him in shock. "D-d-do you r-r-realy think s-so?" she asked eyes glistening with joy. "Yes, I do. You mastered the art of the sword in three weeks. If that is not a feat worthy of the sanin, then I don't know what is. Plus, acording to yourself, you have a humongous arsenal of jutsu, including a few kekkai genkai, and are practicly a seal mistriss. You are a tai jutsu master that could probably give Gai a run for his money, and you may not be good with gen jutsu, but everyone has a weakness, and you have a heart of gold to make up for it." Kakashi said. Naruko jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "T-thank you, t-thank you, t-thank you!" she said, crying slightly. "Naru, have you made any of your own techniuqes yet?" Kakashi asked curiously. At that, Naruko blushed slightly and mumbled "y-yeah, but n-not realy good for b-battle..." "I would like to see it still." Kakashi said with a smile. She took a deep breath, and after a few hand signs, rose petals started falling out of no-where. Kakashi blinked, then smiled broadly, "Naru, you truly are our most unpredictable ninja. This could be used in many different ways, if you tweaked it here and there." she blinked, "r-really?" she asked looking amazed. "Yes, you could add it to a wind move to make it a little more flashy, or use it as a distraction, for an escape." Kakashi explained. "Hmm, I never thought of it that way. Wait! Let me try something." She closed her eyes, and was seeming to focus. "CHIDORI: NARUKO SPECIAL!" she shouted, and the chidori came, but this time, it was pink, with rose petals folowing it. The mens jaws droped. "... I guess that is one of your new moves then." Kakashi said while smiling at her. "Y-yes, I just m-made a new j-jutsu!" Naruko shouted. "Congradulations, Naruko." Sarutobi said with a big smile. Naruko pouted at him, and he droped his head. "FINE! I GIVE UP!" he shouted. "Yay!" Naruko cheered and started dancing around the room. "But please, Naruko, could you at least wait till tomorow?" Sarutobi said weakly. "Fine." Naruko said with a huff. "b-but I am buying new c-clothes right now, and you a-are paying for t-them." she said sternly. "Whatever..." Sarutobi sighed, but secretly, he was just glad that she was happy, and was finaly free to be herself for once. He thought of her as his grandaughter, and it pained him that she couldn't have any true friends over the years, which is why none of the fan-girls had been put on the same team as her, he knew that they annoyed her.

Five minutes later, Naruko discovered that Ten-ten ran a ninja store, which happened to have clothes, and since Ten-ten ran it, the prices would be decent to probably. "H-hey Ten-ten-chan, I came to g-get new clothes." Naruko said hapily. "Ok, have a look around Naruto." Ten-ten replied. "M-my name is a-acually Naruko." she corrected lightly. Ten-ten looked up from the kunai she had been polishing, confusedly "What do you mean?" Naruko sighed, "I-I was pretending t-to be a boy under the H-hokoges orders, for my own p-protection, but I finaly c-convinced him to let me be m-myself, after I got alot of praise f-from my sensei. Y-your jaw would drop if I t-told you how I got that, but p-part of it is that I b-became a sword master, t-three weeks after I touched my first s-sword." Ten-tens jaw did drop at that. "So, w-what do you have?" Naruko asked. It took a while for the words to register in Ten-tens mind, but then she jumped, and blushed. "W-why don't you just check out the clothes back there?" she pointed to a section of the store that had womens clothing in it. "Uh, w-would you mind if I just t-took off my bandage here? I-it has been getting really tight l-lately, and I just want to throw it away." Ten-ten nodded, knowing sort of what Naruko ment. "Thanks!' Naruko said brightly, then proceded to reach under her shirt, to take off her bandage. After Naruko took off the bandage, Ten-ten wondered how she could have ever mistaken Naruko for a guy, she was a hot, curvy girl. Then she turned to Ten-ten with a look that said she just remembered something embarasing. "Uhm, T-ten-ten?" Naruko muttered "What?" Ten-ten asked "I... I don't know m-my size." She muttered sheepishly.  
"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't, living as a guy for your whole life practicly." She said sympatheticly. "We'll just have to get your measurements then. Follow me." She lead Naruko to the back, where she got out a tape measure, and got Narukos measurements. "There you go. Now go pick out an outfit you like. Tell you what, first one is free, you deserve it." Tenten said with a small smile. "T-thank you Ten-ten!" Naruko said hapily, hugging the other girl. Naruko picked out five different outfits, and after she paid for them, she thanked Ten-ten, and left, to go and rest for the day she was doubtless going to have tomorow.

Did you like my jutsu? I thought that it would go quite well with the title, and I thought that it was a good way to give Kakashi something to do, seriously, he really doesn't have anything to do with Naruko, except help her learn to escape gen jutsu. Well, thats it, hope you like these chapters, I might be doing this more often; you can expect it at least at the end of every three chapters. See you later!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sasuke flirts, Gaara gets suprised, and Naru has byakugan... wait what?!

Naruko stretched and headed to the bathroom. She was about to put her bandage on, when she remembered the events of the previous day, and she shouted out in joy. "I-I can finally throw this s-stupid thing away!" She said in glee. She pulled out the blue shirt, and tan skirt she had gotten from Ten-ten for free yesterday, and headed for the bridge Kakashi had told them to meet at. She was leaning against the railing looking down shyly, she had never shown herself as female in public before. She saw Sasuke walk up and she waved at him slightly. "Naru, Hokoge-sama has allowed you to be your true self in public early?" Sasuke asked. "Y-yes, but I-I'm kinda nervous about doing it now." she said, blushing slightly. "It's ok, you are rather pretty too." Sasuke said, winking at her, which made her blush come out full force. Fortunately for her, Shikamaru came in then. "Hey Sasuke, leave her alone, or I will make sure that you do." Shikamaru said with a cold stare. Sasuke started walking to Naruko, and then Shikamaru proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. By the time Kakashi got there, Sasuke was on the ground, twitching, Naru was blushing and muttering something under her breath, and Shikamaru was leaning against the bridge, looking around with a satisfied expression. "Uuhhhh... yeah, umm, anyway, Sorry for being late, I had to help an old lady cross the street, she had five cats, and I had to carry them over one at a time. Anyway, I have taken the initiative to nominate the three of you for the chunin exams. Here are the sign up sheets. the registrations are in two weeks, have fun!" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke. " I'm going too." Nauko said, she disappeared in a swirl of rose petals. "I never knew she could do that!" Shikamaru said, shocked at the display. "well, are you going to join?" Sasuke asked him. "Yes, what about you?" he asked in return. "Yes, what about Naru? Do you think that she will join?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, I am pretty sure that she will join, after all; both Kakashi-sensei and Hokoge-sama, approve of our team entering in the exams, so she can't be to bad, at least." "Yeah, I suppose..." Sasuke grunted. " Why don't we go get Naru and go to the grill, to celebrate?" Shikamaru asked, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Naru had run into Konohomaru, "H-hey, Konohomaru!" Naruko said, grining at the boy. "Who are you?" the boy asked. Naruko pouted, "I-it's ME, Naruto, but I-I am acually a girl." she explained. "Oh, ok. Do you want to play ninja?" he asked exitedly. "Ok, s-sounds fun!" Naru said, grinning. While they were playing, Konohomaru accidentally ran into someone. "Hey, watch where you are going, brat!" the man scowled, lifting Konohomaru up by the coller of his shirt. "H-hey, put him down, he's the H-hokoges grandson!" Naruko growled. "Oh, realy? I've heard that you kohona nins are weak, what are you going to do about it, girly?" "Just listen to her, we don't want to cause trouble here already." the girl next to him said. "Just let me have my fun, Temari!" the man whined. "Fine, but I am not a part of this." She said looking away. Naru then suprised them both by blurring out of existence and reapearing, a mili-second later, behind the man, with a sword to his neck. "L-like I said before, put t-the Hokoges grandson d-down now." She said with a smirk "Oh, and y-you can get out of t-that tree now, G-gaara." She continued. Both Temari and the man with Konohomaru jerked their attention twords the tree when, with a swirl of sand, a pale man with red hair, dropped out of the tree. "Kankuro, shame on you for disgracing Suna. We are not to cause trouble while we are here. I apologize for my brothers behavior, this will not happen again, but may I have your name?" Gaara asked. "M-my name i-is Naruko Uzumaki, and this b-better not happen again, o-or I will have to r-report you, chunin exams or not." Naru stated coolly. "Oh, and y-you should really g-get that seal checked, It will give you n-nightmares if it isn't fixed soon. I could f-fix it for you if you w-want, after all, I am a seal m-mistress." she said. Gaara turned to her, shocked. "I would very much appreciate it, maybe tomorrow " he asked quietly. "Meet me a-at the Hokoges office, I am s-sure he will allow us to repair your s-seal there, is that ok?" she asked. "Yes, but why are you helping me, if I may ask?" Gaara asked. "Because I too, a-am a jinchuriki." Naruko said,"Kyubi." she whispered. Gaaras eyes widened slightly, and he nodded, before turning around and saying "Temari, Kankuro, we are going against fathers plan. We now have a very good friend and ally here, but pretend that we are going along with it. Naruko, tell your Hokoge that something is wrong with the Kazekage, and that his son will explain it after Shukaku is re-sealed." "Yes Gaara-san." Naruko said, Gaara then walked away with his siblings.

Naruko was trying to teach Konohomaru Tree-walking for twenty minutes, then Ebisu came and picked him up for history, so she started walking around for a while, when Shikamaru caught up to her. "Hey Naru, would you like to go to the barb-e-q place with me and Sasuke?" he asked. "S-sure Shika, I would l-love to go." she said with a smile. On the way there, Narus head started throbbing a little, and she rubbed her eyes a little. Shika looked at her a little, and his jaw dropped. "N-n-naru?" he stuttered."W-what?" she asked, still rubbing her eyes. "A-a-are you related to any Hyuga?" he got out. "N-not that I know of, w-why?" she asked confused. He just grabbed a nearby mirror and showed it to her. She gasped, her once clearly defined pupils were now glassy, and the veins on the side of her head were slightly more pronounced, you could almost mistake her for a Hyuga, except there was still a small pupil in her eye, and her eyes were blue. "W-w-w... how?" she stuttered "Try doing the 'BYAKUGAN', just to make sure." Shikamaru suggested. "Ok, h-h-here goes," Naruko said, " 'BYAKUGAN'!" she said, and all of a sudden, her pupils finished disappearing and the veins on the side of her head bulged out. "Woah! I can s-see your chakra, Shika!" Naruko said excitedly. "Hey, I can a-also see Sarutobi-jiji's!"she looked away de-activating her byakugan. "H-how did I get this, a-anyway? T-this is the Hyuga's kekkai genkai." she said, confused again. "I don't know. We could ask Hokoge-sama, once he is 'finished'." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "I w-will, but first, l-lets go to the barb-e-q, I'm h-hungry!" Naru said with a smile. Shika smiled too, and they left.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: past revelations and chunin exams

"Sarutobi-jiji, w-why do I have b-byakugan, I don't t-think i'm a Hyuga, am I?" she asked, and Sarutobi's jaw dropped. "You have byakugan?!" he asked, dumbfounded. "Y-yeah, see? 'BYAKUGAN'!" she activated her byakugan, and Sarutobi practically fainted from shock. "H-h-how... wait, before he left, Orochimaru did some expriaments on you, and unfortunately we were unable to stop him in time. From his notes, it appears that he tried to infuse all three of the kekkai genkai that involve the eyes into you, and it looks like he succeeded " Sarutobi remembered. "W-wait, what d-do you mean a-all three? I-is the t-third one the R-rinnegan?" she asked. "Yes, he gave you the sharingan, the byakugan, and the rinnegan, and you have just activated your byakugan. I will have a Hyuga instruct you in its use later today." Sarutobi decided. "W-wait,jiji." Naruko said suddenly. "What is it, Naru?" Sarutobi asked. "C-could we keep this a s-secret, it would g-give me an edge during the e-exams, if nobody knew t-that I had the use of the b-byakugan." She said with a small smile. "T-they will already b-be off balance, what with me r-revealing myself as a g-girl, but secretly h-having byakugan? It will give m-me the element of surprise and t-throw them even m-more off balance. I might e-even unlock one of the o-other two during o-one of the fights too, c-come to think about i-it." Naru explained. "I will let you keep it a secret then Naru, it's a great plan." Sarutobi said with a smile. "O-oh, and jiji, I r-ran into Gaara, he t-told me to tell you, s-something is up with the K-kazekage. He and Otogakure a-are going to attack us d-during the third exam, but he will be on our s-side, if I fix Shukakus s-seal, I can do that, r-right?" Naru asked, Sarutobi just nodded, a grim look upon his face. " Naru, I am going to have you train with Jiraya of the Sanin during the exams, he will teach you how to use sage mode. Hopefully you will get strong enough to help me with Orochimaru, he is the leader of Oto. I have a feeling that he will be interfering in the exams this year, so be careful. If you see him, I want you to get your team out of there as fast as you can. Here, this is one of your fathers kunai, it alowed him to use 'HIRASHIN', I know that you can use it without kunai, but maybe with it, you can take people with you. Study the kunai and try to figure out how to do it. I will see about your byakugan teacher, ok?" Sarutobi asked. "Y-yes, Sarutobi-jiji." Naruko said, and turned around, and left.

Two weeks later, Naruko walked up to the bridge they were supposed to meet, two and a half hours late, meaning she was a half hour later than Kakashi. "S-sorry, I got cornered by e-every black cat in Konoha." she said with a smirk. Everyone laughed at the odvious jab at Kakashi, even Kakashi.  
"Ok, ok, I'm late alot, I admit it. But it's mostly out of respect for my old teammate Obito, who died in the line of duty." Kakashi explained, with a sad look in his eyes. "He was always late, and always had a sorry excuse ready too. I miss him still." he sighed. "Well anyway, no more gloom. Have you all decided weather or not to enter the exams?" Kakashi asked. "Yes! I even have a secret weapon!" Naruko said, very happy. " 'sigh' I suppose it would be more troublesome to not enter than it would be to enter." Shikamaru said with a slight smile. "Hn, entering these things might make me stronger, so what the heck, I'll do it." Sasuke said. "Good, go and give your forms to the people over there, and go to the third floor for the first part of the exam." Kakashi said, then shun-shined away. "Ok, lets go!" Naru shouted, dragging her teammates over to the registration desk. On their way to the third floor, they saw a giant crowd surrounding one group, the door had the number of the door they were told by Kakashi was the one they should go through. "It's obviously a gen jutsu, how troublesome. Should we point that out?" Shikamaru whispered. "Yeah, it would be rude not to." Naru whispered back. "HEY, y-you do know this is a g-gen jutsu, right? this is only the s-second floor, we were told the door w-was on the t-third floor, so it's kinda obvious. " Naruko yelled out, rolling her eyes a little at the end. After she finished explaining, most of the crowd had the courtesy to blush, then they all turned to the next set of stairs, and started going up. When team seven was about to follow, Lee intercepted them, and said "Who are you, if I may ask? Your YOUTHFULNESS is amazing!" he gushed. "It's me Naruto, but my real name is Naruko. You can just call me Naru, though." she explained, stifling a sigh. "This is Naruto? I see, you hid your gender for protection, huh?" Lee deduced. Naruko looked shocked, but Lee said "Don't look so surprised I have seen some of the things the villagers have done to you as a boy, it doubtless would have been much worse, if they knew you were a girl, and that's why you hid your true gender, right?" Lee asked, and Naru just nodded silently. "You must be certain of your abilities if you are revealing yourself, Naruko-chan. I would love to test my abilities against you and Uchiha-san, but Gai-sensei would be most upset at that display of un-youthfulness, so how about we go to the exam together?" Lee asked. "O-ok Lee. L-lets g-go." Naru managed to stutter out. Lee beamed, "EXCELLENT! Lets GO!" He said, enthusiastically.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: written exams and the forest of non-death

When they got there, they saw a lot of other ninja teams. "W-wow, t-there are a lot of other g-genin teams." Naruko said. "Naru, I hadn't noticed before we were assigned to the same team, but you stutter when you are nervous, don't you?" Shikamaru said softly. Naru nodded her head and said, "Y-y-yes I d-d-do, n-n-no one h-has ever p-p-pointed i-it out before th-though." she managed. "You don't need to be nervous, Naru. You could probably whup everyone here fairly easily, after all, you took out an A-rank missing nin, all by yourself, using only the basics of his preference " Sasuke said with a smirk. Everyone who heard this gasped and stared at her. Shikamaru glared at him and said "You know, drawing attention to the nervous girl is not helping, Sasuke. Sasuke looked away at that and muttered "sorry." under his breath. Then someone with white hair came up to them and started talking. "My name is Kabuto, I am also a Konoha nin, If anyone would like information on anyone here, just ask." he said. "I-I-I w-w-would l-l-like information o-o-on G-G-Gaara p-p-please." Naruko stuttered, worse than before, and Sasuke winced, and said, "I would like information on Rock Lee.". Unexpectedly, Ino spoke up "I would like information on Naruko Uzumaki." she said with a smirk, not really trusting what Sasuke said.

"Aww, you know their names, no fun. Well, Gaara is the son of the Kazekage. His team has completed twenty D-rank, ten C-rank, and one B-rank missions. He knows fifteen earth jutsu, and two fire jutsu. He is moderate in Tai jutsu, is fairly fast, and is also moderate in gen jutsu, but knows no medical jutsu." he paused to take out another info card.

"Rock Lee, oh when you are near this guy, run when you start hearing the music, it's allways bad news. Anyway, his team has completed thirty D-rank, fif-teen C-rank, and two B-rank. He knows no nin-jutsu, but is extremely proficient in tai-jutsu, he is very fast, but that is it."

He paused to switch cards again, and nearly dropped it when he saw it, "HOLY, e-ehem, um, N-Naruko Uzumaki, she has been hiding her gender for a while, reasons unknown, but rumors are that it was for protection from the village anyway, she has completed thirty D-rank missions, zero C-rank, and one A-rank, during which she took out two C-rank missing nin, and defeated an A-rank missing nin twice, once with nearly two hits and a little help, and again using only the basics of sword-play this time all by herself, by the way, the missing nin was a sword master." everyone in the room had gone silent when he had started reading, and hearing this, everyone in the room gasped. He continued "She has also completed a solo S-rank mission, and her team has also completed a S-rank besides that. Wow, she knows many jutsu, including ninety five fire, seventy-five water, sixty earth, one-hundred and fifty lightning, and three hundred wind. She knows the Rasengan, Kage bunshin (though is horrible at the normal) is a seal mistress, master of the sword after merely three weeks training, proficient in gen jutsu, knows wood, steel, crystal, and ice style, along with many others, is an ok medic nin, has massive chakra reserves, and the pysical strength of Tsunade." he finished, making many people in the room sweat.

The entire room was silent, and Shikamaru decided to put in his own two cents. "There is one thing that your cards are missing, because she developed it in secret over the past two weeks, but don't ask, because I'm not telling. It's her secret weapon, and even Sasuke doesn't know. Only two other people besides the two of us know, and one of them is the Hokage." Shikamaru said, slightly smug.

Just then the proctor for the first exam came in. "Alright maggots quit your gosipin' and come on. The first exam begins soon." he growled. The genin filed into the room, which happened to be a school room. "Alright, everyone, the first exam is a test, and here are the rules; first, no cheating, anyone who is caught cheating more than three times will be failed, along with their team. Second, the exam will be thirty minutes, and the tenth question will be given after the time is up, to the remaining people. Third, jutsu is not allowed to be used on other people, that is all. BEGIN!" he shouted. Naruko caught the meaning behind the test right away, and activated her byakugan to peek at the key on the pedestal when the proctor wasn't looking, then she looked at Sasuke, who had apparently unlocked his sharingan sometime during the last two weeks, and was using that to cheat. Then to Shikamaru, who just knew all of the answers, but he winked at her when he saw her byakugan activated. Satisfied that her team had passed, she deactivated her byakugan, and relaxed. After the thirty minutes were up, over half of the genin teams had been eliminated, and it was time for the tenth question. "Ok, the tenth question is optional, basically if you take it and get it wrong, you will fail and never be able to take the exam again, no matter where it is held. If you choose to leave, you can try again next year." the proctor said. "H-HEY, WHO DO Y-YOU THINK WE ARE? OF C-COURSE WE'LL TAKE IT, NO M-MATTER THE RISK, WE'RE NINJA, A-AREN'T WE?!" Naru yelled, and the proctor face palmed, "You all, pass then." when he saw the genin gain confidence again, after the girls little speach. She secretly smiled, glad that her plan worked.

All of a sudden, someone came bursting in through the window, "Jesh, you've gotten soft, there are still twenty teams left!" the kunoichi said in a slightly rude tone."Well, follow me, that is if you can, if you can't, meet me at the forest of death!" she said, sighing happily at the 'forest of death' part. "By the way, my name is Anko." She smiled, then jumped back out the window that she broke, and was surprised to see the Uchiha and Nara boys following her. She was even more surprised to see their teammate already leaning against the gates to the forest, reading some book. "How did you...nevermind, I'm disappointed that no-one else could keep up with us though." she said turning to the boys and pouting slightly. They waited for the rest of the genin to show up, and when they did, she explained the rules for this part of the exam. "Ok, in this part of the exam, everyone will be given a scroll. half of you a heaven, and half of you an earth. the goal is to get both scrolls and bring them to the tower in the center of the forest, without dying, or losing a teammate Now first, I need you to sign these waivers so that Konoha is not blamed for any deaths that might occur." she said and a gleam appeared in her eyes when she talked about death and such, that made the genin shudder. Naru Sasuke and Shika, all signed the waivers right away, and got their scroll in exchange. "Hey, we got the heav-mhff" Sasuke started, until Shikamaru put his hand over the other boys mouth. "Do you want to be targeted by everyone who gets an earth scroll?" he hissed. Sasukes eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head slightly, "Well then, don't shout it out like that then." he whispered in his ear. They went to their gate, and waited for the signal, and then took off. Naru activated her byakugan, and noticed that each different scroll had different chakra signatures heaven one, earth the other. "hey, guys, someone has an earth scroll about one kilometer to the west." She said. When Sasuke looked at her his eyes bugged, because she still had her byakugan activated. "H-how did you get byakugan?" he asked. "S-some creep experimented on m-me when I was one, and somehow g-gave me all three doujutsu. I have o-only unlocked byakugan for now t-though." she said "Oh, so you will have sharingan, too?" he asked. "Y-yes, I think so." she confirmed. "Ok." Sasuke said, deep in thought. They found the people with the earth scroll, which happened to be a team of Oto nin, and they whupped them, and quickly got to the tower by sunset.

Elsewhere in the forest, " I have heard that little Naru survived, and is in the chunin exams. I think that I will pay her a little visit." a strange man said, standing over the dead bodies of several konoha ANBU. 'I THINK NOT, YOU PEDO-SNAKE.' a demonic voice said, and suddenly, a fox head appeared out of no-where. "And, who are you supposed to be?" the 'pedo-snake' asked, slightly annoyed at the title. 'I HAVE MANY TITLES, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BY MY MOST RECENT ONE, KYUBI NO KITSUNE.' the fox head said with a slightly evil grin. "Y-you are the K-kyubi? But, didn't the fourth hokoge seal you inside of Naruko?" he said, shaking a little in fear. 'YES, HE DID, BUT I CAN STILL TAKE ON A TEMPORAL FORM OUTSIDE OF THE SEAL. I HAVE GROWN RATHER ATTACHED TO MY CURRENT CONTAINER, SO I WILL REQUEST THAT YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU DAMN PEDOPHILE ' Kyubi said with a slight smirk in his voice. "And if I don't?" said pedo asked. ' IF YOU DON'T, I WILL SIMPLY KILL YOU, OROCHIMARU." Kyubi said with a demonic grin. Orochimaru paled, but suddenly grinned " Nice bluff, but you can't do anything unless you are willingly unsealed, and the seal is still fully intact, so you can't even talk to her, am I right, Kyubi?" Orochimaru asked. Kyubi growled, and roared at Orochimaru, the roar loud enough to make blood run from his ears. 'DAMN YOU HUMAN! YOU MAY BE RIGHT FOR NOW, BUT AS SOON AS THIS DAMN SEAL EVEN FRACTURES, I AM TAKING CONTROL AND I WILL KILL YOU AND STRING YOUR ENTRAILS ACROSS THE ROOF-TOPS OF KONOHA!' the Kyubi shouted at him, releasing an astonishing amount of killing intent, nearly sending Orochimaru into cardiac arrest, however, Orochimaru still managed a shaky grin. "I will leave her alone until the third exam final, then I will attack her and Konoha, and I will take anything that interests me back to Oto, including her." he smirked, then walked away, leaving the Kyubi to shout profanity to the heavens.

Meanwhile,"w-well, that was easy." Naru said with a smile. "Ok, now what do we do?" Sasuke asked. "Uhm, maybe we open the scrolls?" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Well that would e-explain why they gave us scrolls in the first p-place." Naru said, and opened the heaven at the same time Sasuke opened the earth. They were surprised when Kakashi appeared out of no-where. "You guys already got here?" He asked, clearly startled. "Yes, it was pretty easy, with Narus secret weapon, after all. She was able to locate the nearest earth scroll, and it happened to belong to Oto. they were actually pushovers, and we got their scroll, and headed straight here." Sasuke explained. "Wow, I really want to know what this secret weapon of yours is Naru, but I think I'll let you keep it a secert for a while longer. Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Ok, since you got here so early, you can have the next few days to rest and train. Good luck on the rest of the exam!" he said before he shunshined away. "Ok, we will train tomorrow its to late to start now, lets rest." They all agreed, and took the flight of stairs to their left, and found rooms to rest in, each found a bed, and promptly passed out, and inside of Naru, Kyubi was searching for a way to give Naru an unexpected edge against Orochimaru, learning more about his host than he was sure than even she knew.

Over the next few days, all three were training. Sasuke and Shikamaru were training their chakra control, and Naruko was training her byakugan in a private training area. She was also training her tai jutsu, because her trainer had also taught her the hyugas special jutsu; '8 trigram 64 palm' and she had improved on it a little, using her shadow clones. Kakashi had been teaching Sasuke the chidori, but he still needed better chakra control. Naruko had taught Shikamaru the air bullet, which he needed better chakra control to use too, but his clan had been allowed to teach him a secret technique too.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Exams part 3 and personal trainers

By the day of the third exams, Sasuke had almost gotten enough chakra control to use chidori, along with Shikamaru and the air bullet. Naruko had mastered '8 trigrams, 64 palms', and was working on her '80 trigrams, 640 palms' which she was sure would shock everyone in the audience if she pulled it off. "Ok, time to assign opponents for the third part of the exam, if anyone wants to drop out still, now is the time." the judge said. "I will drop out, my leg got hurt in the last part, I wont be able to fight." Kabuto said. "Ok, anyone else? No? Then lets go. The first match will be between Kankuro of the sand, and Shikamaru of the leaves." "You wouldn't happen to know a ninja by the name of Naruko, would you?" Kankuro asked. "Yes, she is my teammate, why?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. "Oh, I wanted you to thank her for us, she helped my little brother out a lot, tell her the new plan is going through, not the old." Kankuro said, then shouted, "I forfeit " and walked back to Gaara, who nodded in Narukos direction. "Well, that was weird, he told me to thank you for helping his little brother, and something about the new plan being used instead of the old one." Shikamaru relayed. Naru nodded, and smiled. "Next match, Sasuke of the leaves vs Yoroi of the sound." The proctor announced "You will go down, Uchiha!" Yoroi said with a smirk. "Oh, is that right, you leach?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, to the shocked oto nin. "Begin!" the proctor anounced. Sasuke imediatly ran to the oto nin, who smirked at his stupidity. However, what Yoroi didn't know is that Naru had given them all detailed information on all of the genin that had made it past the second part of the exam, so Sasuke knew what to expect. "Take THIS!" Sasuke shouted, throwing a kunai one way, and kicking the other way, while holding his arm out for a clothesline. When the ninja ducked, he was surprised to see that the first Sasuke had been a shadow clone, although upon closer inspection, it barely had enough chakra to be successful and the real Sasuke had been behind it, and threw a punch at his gut. Yoroi flew backward, Sasuke hot on his trail, and Sasuke then continued to pummel Yoroi until he passed out. "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" the proctor announced. Sasuke smirked, and went back to his seat, next to Naruko. "Next match, Naruko Uzumaki vs Rock Lee!" the proctor announced. "Hello Naru, I am excited to see first hand the power of your YOUTH!" he announced. "I c-can't wait to see h-how strong you are, Lee!" Naru said excitedly "GO!" the proctor shouted. They both blurred out of existence going so fast that only the jounin, and a few chunin in the room could see them, and reappeared with a bang, arms hitting each-other, creating an immense shock wave They then jumped back, and launched at each-other again, this time going so fast that only the kage could see them, and again their arms banged against each-other, and an even bigger shock wave appeared. "H-hey, your pretty g-good, keeping up with m-me." Naru said, shocking everyone with how calm she sounded, not even winded. "I too, am slightly surprised at your skill Naru, but that won't stop the power of my YOUTH!" he shouted, taking off his weights, and throwing them, creating small craters, before charging again. He was a lot faster this time, but somehow Naru kept up with him, no matter how fast he went. "How are you keeping up with me, may I ask Naru?" Lee said, a little winded this time. "I'll show you." Naru stated, reaching for her arms, and pulling off what appeared to be sweatbands, and dropping them, revealing them to be weighs that were at least twice as heavy as Lees, if the craters showed anything. "W-what? You were holding back that much?"Lee said, dumbstruck. Naru simply sped behind Lee and chopped his neck, knocking him out in one hit. "W-winner is Naru Uzumaki." the proctor stuttered slightly. Naru bowed, and went back to her seat, the audience cheering for her the whole way. The rest of the matches went by fairly quickly, the funniest one being the one where Ino and Sakura faced eachother and got a double-knockout. Finaly it was time to choose who was facing who in the final match-ups.  
Here is how it looked:  
Naruko vs Neji  
Gaara vs Sasuke  
Kankuro vs Shino  
Temari vs Shikamaru  
"We will meet again in three weeks for the finals, you can use that time to train, and recover, or study up on your opponent. Either way, we will meet in three weeks. Good bye." the proctor said. Naruko Sasuke and Shikamaru all went to see Kakashi to discuss their training. "H-hey, Kakashi-sensei, h-how are we going to train?" Naruko asked. "I know that I am training under J-jiraya-sama, but what about Sasuke and Shikamaru?" she asked, curious. "I will train Sasuke, and Shikamarus family will probably teach him some of the family jutsu." Kakashi said. "O-ok, I should probably go t-try to find Jiraya-sama then, h-huh?" Naruko asked. "Yes, you should start your training immediately " Kakashi ordered. "O-ok, I'll look for Jiraya-sama right now, g-good-bye!" She said before shunshining away. "I should probably head to the Nara compound then. See you later." Shikamaru said before leaving via shunshine, which he learned from Naruko. "Well, shall we head to the training ground then, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, amused because Sasuke was the only one on the team who couldn't shunshine, so he would have to walk. "I guess, lets go." Sasuke said, then sighed when Kakashi simply shunshined away. "I really have to learn that, it would save alot of time." he then proceeded to walk to the training ground, which was on the opposite side of Konoha.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Narus innocence and air walking

"Hey, H-hokoge-jiji, where is Jiraya-sama? H-he was supposed t-to train me, wasn't he?" Naruko asked. "Yes, but ah, he got caught up in some of his ahh, research so he couldn't make it here for now. You could wait here if you wanted, though." Sarutobi said. "N-no, that's ok, I can j-just use byakugan to f-find him." Naruko stated. Naru was looking around Konoha, when she caught Jirayas chakra signature near the hot springs. "Ah, l-looks like hes r-relaxing at the hot s-springs!" she said. Sarutobi chuckled at her innocence, which she had retained despite what had happened to her.

Jiraya had just finished his 'research' and was walking away from the hot springs, when a little blond girl walked up to him and asked "A-are you Jiraya o-of the sanin?" "Why yes I am, little girl, and who are you?" Jiraya responded, slightly curious as to why a little girl was seeking him out. "Jiji t-told me that I was to t-train with you over the n-next month." she responded "Oh, a-and my name is N-naruko, but I p-prefer Naru." she said with a shy smile. "And I suppose that your jiji is the Hokoge, right?" Jiraya guessed. "R-right." Naru nodded. "Well then, we should start right away then. Before we start, do you know chakra control exercises?" Jiraya asked. "Y-yes I do, Jiraya-sama, I h-have mastered the tree walking a-and water w-walking exercises." Jiraya looked impressed "Wow, for someone with your chakra reserves, and at your age to have mastered both, is quite impressive. However, there is one more exercise in that particular series, it is called, air walking. It is what the name implies, you focus the chakra to your feet, and if you get it right, you will be able to walk on the air." While he was explaining this, Naru was filing the information to use later. "Here, let me demonstrate." Jiraya then scrunched his face up like he was focusing realy lhard, and then started walking. While he was walking, he suddenly started floating into the air, and while he was demonstrating, Naru had silently activated her byakugan to study the way he was focusing his chakra, so that she could copy it. "That is how you do it, now don't be discouraged if you can't do it right away, it is normal for it to take at least twenty tim-" he was cut off when Naru suddenly started walking, and floated, although slightly wobbly into the air. "WOW! How did you get that right away?" Jiraya asked. "W-while you were demonstrating, I w-was studying the way you m-molded your chakra, a-and I just copied it, that was o-ok, right Jiraya-sama?" Naru asked, apparently worried that she had done something wrong. "Y-yes, I suppose it was, but just warn me next time you pull something like that, ok?" he said to ease her fears. She was obviously fragile, he would have to work on that, along with asking Sarutobi how she got like this. "Ok, I want you to work on that for the next two days, then we will begin sage training." "Y-yes, Jiraya-sama." Naru said with a bow.

For the next two days, Naru and Jiraya both trained their air walking skills (Jiraya had been out of practice, so he did a few rounds around Konoha walking through the air on his hands, pausing when he got over the hot springs and letting loose a perverted laugh.) Jiraya also revealed that he was Narukos god father, and he apologized for his not being there for her while she was groing up. By the end of the two days, they had developed a strong bond, and Naru was a little more relaxed around him, even going so far as to drag him to Ichirakus after he claimed that he had never been there before. " H-how can anyone have not b-been to  
Ichirakus before?!" Naruko demanded. Jiraya chuckled at the change she had gone over in the past few days.  
She had went from shy and closed, to open and affectionate. She may still have the stutter, but it was bound to disappear with familiarity. "Ok, ok, now quit your whining and order already." he said with a chuckle. "Ok, I-i'll have a bowl of m-miso with pork, please!" Naru said with a smile. "Same as the kid." Jiraya said with a smirk. Naru stuck her tongue out at him when he made the kid comment. "See? That just proves it!" Jiraya laughed out loud. "F-fine, but if I-I'm a kid, then y-your an old man!" Naru got back, laughing at Jirayas indignant expression. "Well, we make an odd pair then, the kid and the old man!" Jiraya joked, both of them laughing.

Many bowls of ramen, and an injured wallet, later, they headed back to the forest they had been training in. "Ok Naru, the real training begins here, you must learn to channel Nature chakra through your body to unlock the sage mode." Jiraya explained to her. "Learning how to do this will take up most of this time. It usually takes many, many years of hard work and determination, but from what I hear you are a very quick learner, and pick things up almost instantly, so this shouldn't take years, but don't expect to get it right away, even I still need help to get into sage mode, and I have been training for it since I was your age." Jiraya said, giving Naru a look that said he wasn't kidding. Naru nodded, and watched, byakugan activated, as Jiraya summoned two funny looking toads. "By the way, Naru, do you have a summoning contract with any animals?" he asked, thinking she didn't, but surprised when she shook her head 'yes'. "Well, child, what are they?" the female toad on his left shoulder asked. "I-I have a contract w-with the dragons, and f-foxes." Naru said, blushing slightly at the shocked looks on their faces. "How did you get a contract with the dragons?" the male toad asked. "W-well, I accidentally reverse s-summoned myself one day, a-and I appeared in the dragons d-domain." Naru started, but stopped when the toads chuckled, and Jiraya blushed. "Same thing happened here to Jiraya-boy, but continue." the male toad explained. "Uhh, w-well, a dragon saw m-me, and asked what a human was d-doing in dragons land, a-and I told him it w-was an accident, and t-that I had been t-trying to summon one of H-Hokoge-jijis apes, and he appeared to b-be indignant, wondering w-why anyone would want to s-summon one of those 'weak fool mammals' a-and revealed himself t-to be the prince of the dragons, and h-he led me to his f-fathers palace- and his father a-agreed to let me s-sign the d-dragons summoning contract, on the condition that I n-not summon the king to battle u-unless it was a very important battle, o-or unless all the other dragons h-had been defeated, and I could no l-longer fight, then they s-sent me back, and supprised H-hokoge-jiji by making me land i-infront of him while he was walking." she finished her story, and the others were looking at her with a new respect. "for the king of the dragons to allow you to summon him at all, that is astounding, did he tell you that you could summon him outside of battle?" the old toad asked. "Y-yes he did, Fukashaku-sama, he also t-told me the names of all of the l-leaders names on Mt Myoboku, and t-their advisers " Naruko said. They looked impressed, but still had doubts. "Would you mind summoning him then Naru?" Jiraya asked. "I-I could try, but if he doesn't want to see you, he wont come." Naru said, and then began preforming various hand seals, and all of a sudden, the clouds darkened, and a great dragon came out of the sky, and landed next to Naru, wrapping around her gently.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: meet the dragon king and sage training

"Why have you summoned me, young one? I can tell that it's not for battle, so what would you wish?" the old dragon asked. "Gladiar-sama, I-I would like you to m-meet Jiraya-sama, he is one of the s-sanin, and he will be teaching me h-how to reach sage mode. Jiraya-sama, this is Gladiar, k-king of the dragons." Naru said, and Gladiar frowned when he heard her stutter. "Naru, did something happen, why are you stuttering?" Gladiar asked, worried that something had happened to her. A look of pain flashed across her face, and she started crying softly. Everyone there saw it, and started worrying about her. Gladiar wrapped around her a little tighter, and Jiraya forgot about the large dragon for a bit and walked up to her and wiped away a tear. "Shhh, Naru it's ok, don't cry, shhh..." Jiraya soothed her.

"Now, would you tell us what happened, Naru?" Gladiar asked in a gentle tone. "I-I-I w-was r-r-raped the d-day after t-the g-g-genin test." She sobbed out, surprising and angering everyone who heard. "WHERE ARE THE BASTARDS WHO DID THAT!" Gladiar and Jiraya roared out, somehow at the same volume, and with the same amount of venom in their voices. " T-they were k-k-killed by t-t-the same ANBU w-who rescued m-m-me." Naru managed to get out. That managed to calm both angry males down a bit, though you could tell they were both still angry. The anger went away when they realized that she was still crying softly. "Hey, hey, it will be alright, no one will be able to do that to you ever again, I'll make sure of it, alright?" Jiraya assured her, and the dragon looked at her and nodded. "Jiraya, I will help you to train Naru, and as long as you keep your promise, I will let you summon people from my clan too." Gladiar told him. To say that the people there were shocked was an understatement, everyone's jaw dropped (except for Gladiar and Naru, Naru was still crying softly, though she was calming down a little) "A-are you sure?" Jiraya asked, after he had somewhat gotten over his initial shock. "Yes, Naru is a priceless rose, she has a kind and innocent soul, and she deserves the best life she can get, and she also deserves to reach any dream that she wants, and right now, the best way to help her achieve her dream, is to let you summon dragons. I get the feeling that it will save your life, one day." he said with a serious face. "Ok, then I accept your offer, Gladiar." Jiraya said, the two toads having gone back to Mt. Myoboku a while ago.

The next day, after Naru had calmed down, they began sage training with their respective summons. Narus favorite summon, and the one most in-tune with nature chakra, happened to be a female with rose colored scales, ironically or not, named Rose. " Ok, first, you have to feel around you for the chakra you can find in all things, and you draw it into yourself, here, you seem to get things easier if you have a demonstration so, here you go." Jiraya then proceeded to draw in the chakra from everything around him (except Naru and Rose) and took out a jar of face paint, and apparently completed the markings on his face. When he seemed to get enough, he let it run throughout his body, and he was enveloped in smoke, and when the smoke cleared, he was revealed, and he had an appearance that was closer to that of a toad that he had before, and his chakra seemed to be more powerful too. "I need to use these two to go into sage mode, but I predict that you will be able to go into sage mode without any help, if you train hard enough." Jiraya said with an encouraging smile. "But for now, you will have to have Rose help you." He said. "Now, let us begin. Focus, and GO!"


	14. Chapter 13

Over the next two weeks, they trained, Naru collapsed several times over those two weeks from chakra exhaustion and from handling the strange chakra. In the end, she was able to keep up the sage mode by herself for twenty minutes, and for an hour with rose, which made Jiraya very proud, she had surpased him in a mere two weeks, and he was a sanin. If she kept this up, she might be able to surpass Orochimaru as well. During the last week, he caught her looking around and noticed something different about her eyes; she was using byakugan. "Hey, Naru, would you mind telling me how you can use byakugan?" Jiraya asked. "O-oh, Orochimaru did e-experiments on me w-when I was young, a-and he gave me all t-three doujutsu." she explained. "Orochimaru!" Jiraya asked, shocked that his ex-teammate had done something to her, but when he thought again, it really didn't surprise him that much, he had done so much harm to so many people, he could only sigh and shake his head.

Two days before the Finals, Naruko collapsed after holding sage mode by herself, and fighting with Jiraya, who was also in sage mode, for half an hour straight. Jiraya had almost collapsed too, that was the longest he had been able to hold sage mode ever, and managed to take her to the hospital, and collapse in the chair next to her bed. She woke up the next day at noon, and saw that Jiraya had gone, but he left a note saying that he had been called to do a quick mission, but would be back in time to help fight off Oto during the attempted attack.  
After she read the note, Shikamaru walked in, who seemed surprised that she was up. "Hey, nice to see you and all, but shouldn't you be resting?" he asked. "No, I heal v-very fast, and my chakra r-regenerates fast too, so I'm o-ok." she said. Shikamaru blinked, then sighed, and said "Troublesome, ok, but if you feel faint or anything let me know." he said, and when she nodded he asked " So, how did your training go then?" "I-it went well, Shika. I c-can now go into s-sage mode by myself for h-half an hour straight, but I-I'll faint if I do. I c-can do it for a whole h-hour with a partner, which is t-twice as long as J-Jiraya-sama can." she said with a proud tone in her voice, and Shikamaru had to admit; he was very impressed. "It's not every day that you out-do one of the sanin, I guess." he admitted Naru yawned, and leaned her head on Shikamarus shoulder. "I t-think that I'll g-go back to sleep ok?" she asked. "That's fine Naru, you're in the hospital, you don't need to ask." Shikamaru said softly.

Shikamaru remembered what he had accidentally heard when he walked through the forest a couple of weeks ago... 'flashback' Shikamaru was walking through the forest after he had been called to the hotsprings by his family to train in water walking, it had been troublesome, but he had managed to do it, after falling in fifty times at least. " 'sigh' Troublesome family training..." he muttered under his breath. Then all of a sudden, the sky darkened, and when he looked up, he double taked when he saw a dragon fly out of the heavens, and land in a clearing, not to far from where he was now. He silently headed in the direction the beast had landed, and heard someone sobbing, he looked into the clearing and saw the dragon wrapped around someone who he immediately recognized as Naru. She started speaking, answering the question that was apparently asked, "I-I-I w-was r-r-raped..." 'end flashback' Shikamaru still couldn't believe what he had heard that day, though it would explain why she had stuttered from that day on, and why she had trust issues, among other things. He sighed again, wishing that the ANBU that had saved her had left a little of those guys for him, he really wanted to hit something now, the idea of what had happened to her just infuriated him, and he didn't know how to deal with it.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Broken fate, and Gaara wins

The next day was the start of the third test, and everyone was exited. "H-hey, Shikamaru, have you seen S-sasuke around?" Naru asked. "No, I havn't, I think that he was doing some last minute training with Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head. "O-oh, if he doesn't get here soon, he will m-miss his match. I-I do hope that Kakashi-sensei i-isn't rubbing off on p-poor Sasuke." Naru said with a slight smile, making Shikamaru laugh. "T-that would be troublesome, now wouldn't it?" he asked in amusement. "Ok, first match is, Naruko Uzumaki, vs Neji Hyuga!" the proctor shouted. "Would the participants please report to the arena, and the rest get into the stands." the proctor instructed. " You should give up now, fate has already decided that I will win this match." Neji said, activating his byakugan. "A-and, how d-do you know that, N-neji-san?" asked Naru. Neji looked surprised for a moment, but covered it by saying " You don't even have a house, while I am from one of the most respected houses in Konoha. You don't even have a Kekkai Genkai." he said with a smirk. "I-I wouldn't be t-to sure about that, Neji-san." she said, but refused to show what she meant instead the second the proctor said go, she used a technique that her father was famous for, the hirashin. To say that Neji was surprised was an understatement, she went from being right in front of him, to being in his blind-spot, before he could even blink, and once she was there, she kicked him in the back, making him fly into the wall, and leave a crater the size of two grown men. Neji groaned silently, and pulled himself up. He was positive that he had at least three broken ribs, and possibly a fractured skull, just from one kick. "You caught me by surprise it won't happen again." he promised. He was then forced to go on the defensive, as she was attacking him with amazing speed and power. He suddenly remembered something from her last match, and he paled slightly before checking her arms and legs, and sure enough, the same white sweat-bands were on her arms, along with her legs. He somehow managed to grab her arms when she was throwing a punch, and shocked everyone by saying "I will not fight a handicapped opponent." Naru slowly nodded, and they went back to the center of the arena, Naru reached for her arms, and when she took off the sweatbands, everyone who had seen her fight before, paled as they recognized the training weights she had had on before, and those who weren't there before, soon paled too, as they saw the size of the craters created by the simple act of dropping them. "N-Neji-san, are y-you sure that you want to fight me at f-full strength? I-I might k-kill you by accident." Naru warned him, and no-one doubted her, if she could move as fast as she had been with those large weights on, how fast was she, really? "Y-you can s-still forfeit the match, Neji-san. Y-you will not s-shame your clan by b-backing down." she told him. "No, I must continue the match, no matter the odds." Neji said, supprising them all by dropping his own weights, though not nearly as heavy as Narus, everyone noted. They then proceeded to fight, though it was admittedly one sided. Naru eventually ended it by tapping him on the forehead lightly, and sending him through several walls. "W-winner is Naru Uzumaki, remind me to never get this kid angry." the proctor said, smirking a little at the end, though his eyes held a little fear in them. Naru gave him a shy smile, then gathered her and Nejis weights, and healed him, shocking everyone there. "H-here are your w-weights, Neji-san. I am sorry for hurting you so badly, b-but you needed to learn that destiny is s-shaped by everyone, i-it is not s-set in stone." Naru said, and Neji responded with a nod. They then walked up to the competitors box, to watch the next round.

The next few rounds passed, and the winners were Shikamaru and Shino. Sasuke had still not shown up yet, and his match had already been postponed. They were about to disqualify him, when he walked in. "Sorry I'm late, but Kakashi-sensei insisted on additional training, and I couldn't escape." he said with a scowl. "Well then, Sasuke-san, wouldn't it be best to get on with the match that has been so graciously post-poned?" Gaara asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Yes, it would, wouldn't it? After all, wouldn't like to keep the crowd, or my opponent, waiting any longer than needed." Sasuke said. After they both got down, the proctor announced "Both combatants are here, so, let the match begin!" Gaara quickly pulled up his sand defense just as Sasuke threw several kunai at him. The kunai were deflected, and sasuke stared in slight shock, but recovered when he saw more sand heading for him. He dodged it, knowing what it could do from the way he had used it on the Oto nin from the preliminaries. Apparently, he was ok with maiming him, even though he only needed to get a knock-out. Sasuke then took off what appeared to be weights. When they hit the ground, they made craters that were bigger than Nejis, but still no-where near as big as Narus. Sasukes fans were slightly disappointed in that, and Shikamaru snickered, but Sasuke ignored them, focusing on Gaara. "I think that I will show you what I have been working on." Sasuke said, and shouted out " 'CHIDORI-STREAM!' " and a lightning blade appeared in his hand, and he used it to cut straight through Gaaras defenses. But when he did, he saw that Gaara wasn't there, he also saw a hole beneath where the defense had been. His eyes widened when he felt a kunai at his neck, and sand gathering around his feet. "I believe that I won." Gaara said calmly. "R-right, winner is Gaara." the proctor said, feeling that he shouldn't be shocked by these kind of things anymore, but unable to help himself.

please review!

oh by the way; I have a new story, it is called 'Kingdom hearts; Sora redone' I would appreciate it if you would check it out and review, thank-you!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Orochimaru captured, and end of the exams

All of a sudden, the entire building shook, and the apparent Raikage attacked the Hokoge, but was shocked when none other than Gaara blocked his path. "W-what is this, Gaara? I am the Rai-" "No, your not, Orochimaru." Gaara cut him off, and when he heard what Gaara said, the 'Raikage' laughed. "SSSSo, you've figured it out at last, pitty, I really could have use-" "I've known from the start, but Shukaku wanted me to go along with you, but Naru helped me fix Shukakus seal. She can't even visit me in my dreams anymore." Orochimaru was shocked. "So, naturally, after they helped me, I told them of your trap, as you may notice, your gen jutsu didn't work, and your army isn't here. Your army is in a fight right now, and as for the gen jutsu, wouldn't you agree that it is rather hard to cast a gen jutsu on someone when you yourself are under a gen jutsu?" Gaara asked, smirking. 'RELEASE' someone shouted, and all of a sudden, Orochimaru was tied up, Jiraya sitting on top of him smirking, Gaara standing in front of him, and Sarutobi standing in a corner, reading a book. "Before you even try, we have already blocked your chakra, so your jutsu won't work." Gaara said in a bored tone. Orochimaru was shocked, he had accually been captured, and without any sort of struggle, no less. He was really starting to regret attending the exams in person, but the chance to kill his old sensei, and check up on his old expirament had been to sweet to pass up. " You know, Shukaku has told me something interesting, she says that the only way to kill you is to either cut off your head, or burn your body. Which one shall we do, I wonder?" Gaara asked. "I'm afraid that we will have to cut off his head, and burn it, along with his upper body. we might as well just cremate him whole." Sarutobi said with a sad look in his eyes.

The next day the exams continued. There were to be three more matches. First it was Naru vs Shikamaru. Shikamaru forfited the match, because he knew that he was no match against Naru. The second was Gaara vs Shino, and Shino gave up after Gaara anihilated his bugs. Finaly, the final match, after Naru beat Neji like she had, and Gaara did the same to Sasuke, everyone had been anticipating this match.

However, no-one had expected Naru to come out of the stands with a sword sheathed in her hand. "I-I know you are strong, Gaara, s-so you will be the second person t-to see my sword in battle. The first was a sword m-master, and I defeated h-him, using only the basics, a-and with the same weights that I alwasy w-wear on." everyone gasped hearing this, and Gaaras siblings sweated a little; the more they learned about this girl, the more dangerous she seemed, they were just glad that Gaara hadn't had to face her all out; he probably would have died. "Thank-you for honoring me with this, then." Gaara said, looking amused and scared at the same time. "But, I should warn you; no one has ever landed a hit on me in my life." Gaara said, elicting several gasps from the croud. "I-I think t-that that is a-about to change, Gaara-san." Naru said, and dropped her weights. They both looked amusedly at the proctor, who had been watching the exchange with a little fear in his eyes. "Wha- oh, go." he said. They nodded at him, and Naru suddenly vanished, supprising everyone yet again with her speed. She reapeared, looking a little woried at Gaara, who was looking a little confusedly at her, expecting an attack, but not feeling anything at the moment. Then suddenly blood spurted out of his sholded, and he yelped in confusion. That quickly turned to anger, and some of his sand started crawling up that sholder, while the rest formed the sand defence. Naru sliced at the sand, and when that didn't do anything, she made a few hand signs and said something that shocked almost everyone in the audience; " 'Chidori; Naruko Special'!" and pink electricity arced through her blade, and some rose petals appeared along the blade too. She sliced at the sand again, and this time, the blade passed through the sand like butter, but Gaara wasn't there. Being smarter than Sasuke, and having seen him do this before, she simply stabbed her blade behind her, narrowly missing Gaara, who jumped backwards. She then turned around, and saw that he had set a much bigger trap. "Hm, g-good job Gaara, t-this looks like a really good trap, but I have survived worse than this." she said, a dark look passing over her face when she said the last part. Gaara nodded, understanding what she ment, and a sad look passed over his face, and seeing the excange, his siblings understood too. "That dosen't mean that I will let you off lightly, you will face this trap in full force." Gaara said cooly, and Naru nodded, and the trap was sprung. Sand took the shape and form of senbon, and fired at her relentlessly, but she was so fast that none of them even grazed her, but then, Gaara came in, and started attacking her too. Whenever the sand came near Gaara, it was redirected in the direction Naru was at that moment, in other words, Naru was being over-whelmed. She started getting hit by a few of the sand senbon. When she seemed to be getting used to it, and starting to recover, sand wraped around Gaara, and suddenly, even Naru's eyes couldn't keep up with him. She was about to go down, when Sasuke and Shikamaru shouted out "You can do it Naru, don't give in!" and all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open, and changed color to red, with three tome in around the pupil. "W-what?" Gaara said, having seen the newly formed sharingan. Naru suddenly vanished, and Gaara started jumping around, apparently dodging her, but he was still hit, shallow cuts appearing on random places around his body, and suddenly he fell to the ground, uncontious, and Naru appeared behind him, flat of her sword where the back of his neck would have been. "W-w-well?" she asked, having de-activated her sharingan the second Gaara had fallen. "W-w-winner N-naruko U-uzumaki." the proctor announced, stunned at the turn of events. When Naru heard this, she got a satisfied smile, and promptly collapsed, blood stains appearing along her side. Everyone cried out in shock, and a team of medic nins came and took the two to the hospital, Jiraya following them behind Naru, and the sand siblings following Gaara. When Jiraya appeared, people had been shocked, and had been even more shocked when he had appeared worried about Naru.


	17. Chapter 16

chapter 16

Naru woke up a few days later, and when she looked around the room, she saw that she was in a hospital, and that Kakashi, Jiraya, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara were all in the room with her. She looked down at her side, and saw that it was heavily bandaged, along with a few scars that decorated her body from the sand-senbon. Suddenly, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru stirred. "H-hey guys, h-have a nice nap?" she asked teasingly. They jumped up and looked at her, and all cried out in joy, waking the other men up, who also cried out in relief seeing she was awake. "S-so, what h-happened?" Naru asked, a little confused by their reaction, and the fact that they all were there, and apparently had been there for at least a night. "You over strained your side, and ripped a few muscles. Also, a few of your ribs cracked, and the shards punctured your lungs, heart, and stomach. You were accually more injured than Gaara at the end of the battle, but since you knocked him out, you still won. The doctors were debating over wether or not you would wake up at all, but apparently Kyubi healed you enough that you were able to wake up." Kakashi explained, and everyone nodded. "W-wow, If y-you would stay, Gaara, w-we could make g-great sparing partners." Naru said with a small smile. "Mabey, but you didn't even go full out, I was, but I know that you can summon, and use sage mode, however, during the whole battle, you didn't even try to use either one." Gaara said. "T-that may be, b-but you were holding b-back too. I fixed your seal so that y-you could acces Shukakus chakra without d-damaging the seal, or a-allowing Shukaku to influence you in a-any way." Naru said with a smile. "Fine, I guess that I was holding back a little, but you were holding back more, you weren't even using any jutsu either."Gaara said, and this time he won. "F-fine, I guess I w-was holding back m-more. I could have gone f-faster too, but if I h-had used m-my full abilities, I wouldn't have u-unlocked this!" she said, and activated her sharingan, shocking the whole room.

"N-naru, you knew that they are mostly unlocked during times of extreme pressure, so you purposfuly held back against a formidable opponent, and only used your full abilities after you activated it, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked, and when Naru nodded, he sighed, saying "Troublesome..." and closing his eyes with a slight smile on his face. Then Kakashi voiced his, Jirayas and Gaaras question, "How do you have sharingan?" when Naru heard this she sighed "O-orochimaru expiramented o-on me when I was two, before he l-left. H-he was trying to give someone all three doujutsu, and I w-was the perfect test subject b-because I was the jinchuriki; meaning that I wouldn't b-be missed if he f-failed." Naru explained. Jiraya and Kakashi growled slightly when they heard this, but then they looked like they had just remembered something. "Oh, yeah!" Jiraya said. "We captured Orochimaru after the exams were over. Gaara had recovered after five minutes, and he put Orochimaru under a small genjutsu, nullifying Orochimarus, and keeping him from being able to escape by making him think that he was perfectly safe, when in fact he was being tied up with iron chains, and a chakra suppressing collar. He is in jail right now, and he will be executed tomorrow."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and a siren went off a few moments later. "Prison break?" Kakashi said, after listening to the pattern of the siren for a little bit. Naru activated her byakugan, and saw Orochimarus chakra pattern retreating out of the village. "O-orochimarus escaped." she said matter of factly. The others stared at her, but when they saw that she had byakugan activated, they understood. "Well then, shouldn't we go after him then?" asked Sasuke. "Y-yes we- wait, I can't see jijis chakra..." Naru said, confused, but then her eyes widened. She seemed to look around a little, then she gasped "N-NO!" she shouted, "NO, H-HE C-CAN'T BE!" She then fainted, Gaara catching her, everyone looking at her in concern. "Well, she just recovered from a life-threatening injury, and something has obviously happened to Hokoge-sama, so it can only be expected. Leave her here to rest, and lets go find Sarutobi." Jiraya said. Everyone nodded, and they all left the room, exept for Gaara. "You comeing, Gaara?" Jiraya asked. "No, I'm going to stay with her, for now. I don't think that she'll want to wake up alone, especially after what she has aparently seen, so I will be here for her." He explained softly. "Ok, I will tell you what hapened as soon as I find out. I have a bad feeling about all this."Jiraya said, before he jumped out the window, and headed in the direction Naru had been looking at.

When they got there, everyone gasped, and stared in shock. "S-sensei?" Jiraya asked, eyes full of pain and disbelief. Sarutobi had cuts all along his body, some minor, but a few were very deep, you could see that he had just been in a battle, and it was also painfuly obvious that he was dead. Everyone else was pained too, but they still looked at Jiraya sympathetically, and Kakashi looked at him empathetically; Sarutobi had been Jirayas sensei, along with Orochimarus, and Tsunades. "Come on Jiraya, we need to alert Konoha. A new Hokoge must be chosen." Kakashi said. Jiraya shook his head a little, and said, "You go, I have to tell Gaara what happened, I promised him. I'll meet up with you after." He said. "Ok, but don't stop for any 'research' on the way, ok?" Kakashi said, lightening the mood a little. "Ok, fine, but I will charge you extra on the next copy of 'Icha-Icha' because of that!" Jiraya said, making Kakashi look at him in horror "N-no, I d-didn't mean it!" he tried taking it back, but Jiraya just smiled and shook his head "Of course you didn't." and he jumped into the trees. "No, I really didn't! Jirayaaaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted out to the sky.


	18. Chapter 17

chapter 17: Revealing the news and new mission

"So, how is my favorite little student doing?" Jiraya asked when he saw that Naru was awake when he came into  
the room. "J-jiraya, I'm your o-only student." Naru deadpaned, making Jiraya laugh a little. "That doesn't mean  
that I never had any students in the past; and you even rival Minato." Jiraya said, making Naru gasp a little.  
"Jiraya, what happened to the Hokoge?" Gaara asked, making everyone fall silent. "W-well, Jiraya-sama? W-what  
h-happened?" Naru asked. "He... He is dead." Jiraya said in an exausted tone of voice. "W-what? What happened?"  
Gaara asked, but Naru just lowered her head, tears in her eyes, and supprised them both by answering his  
question. "O-orochimaru a-attacked him w-while they w-were talking. I d-don't know w-what happened d-during  
the battle, but, I k-know that somenow, j-jiji was able to t-take away Orochimarus a-ability to u-use jutus at  
the end; but i-it was to little to l-late. Jiji used up the last of h-his chakra t-there, and he d-died from chakra  
e-exaustion and b-blood loss." Naru said, and started crying.

The other two were shocked, and they now understood why Naru had fainted earlier; though how she knew what  
had happened in such detail was a mystery to them both. "Naru, I have someone in mind that would make a fair  
Hokoge; and she was even recomended by Sarutobi." Jiraya said softly. "W-who is i-it?" Naru asked. "I am sure  
that you have heard of her; it is Tsunade." Jiraya said softly. "T-Tsunade? B-but doesn't she h-have a major  
drinking and g-gambling problem?" Naru asked curiously. "Well, yes. But another reason to find her is that she is  
a great medical ninja, and Orochimaru might be after her if what you said earlier is true." Jiraya said.  
"Orochimaru m-might be after h-her to get his j-jutsu back?" Naru asked. "Yes, thats right." Jiraya confirmed.  
"W-well then, we s-should hurry. W-we wouldn't want S-sarutobi jiji to h-have died in v-vain." Naru said, causing  
the other two to nod in agreement. "Naru, you and I will go alone for this mission, I will also be training you in  
some sage jutsu, ok?"Jiraya said. "H-hai, J-jiraya-sensei." Naru responded. "Well then, we should rest for the  
journey, you still need to recover a little; mentaly along with physicaly now. Gaara, you should head back to your  
village, I am sure that you will need to report what has happened to them in person; and prove that your seal  
has been fixed too." Jiraya said. "Yes, Jiraya-sama." He said with a low bow, and started back after assuring  
himself that Naru was ok and comfortable.

Jiraya waited a little while after the doors were closed, then turned to Naru with a smile. "You know; I think  
that one likes you." he stated, laughing a little at her blush. "N-n-no, w-w-we're j-just f-friends!" She stuttered  
out. "Oh, I think that he would be a little dissapointed to hear that." Jiraya said with a laugh. "Y-you t-think so?"  
Naru murmured, then shook her head and said "H-hey! S-stop it!" Jiraya started laughing again, both of them  
were a little glad for the distraction from what had happened, but these things never seem to last, and an  
ANBU came into the room with a message for Jiraya. "W-what does it s-say, Jiraya-sensei?" Naru asked, Jiraya  
had lost his happy demanor, and gotten sollomn. "Sarutobis funeral is in two weeks. We will have to get Tsunade  
before then. I have kept an eye on her for about two years, because things have been getting bad between the  
nations. I was worried that something would happen to her, so I assigned someone to keep watch on her. The  
point is that I know where she is, so we leave tomorow." Jiraya explained. "O-ok Jiraya-sensei, I understand."  
Naru said.

The next day, they were about to leave, when they saw someone that immediatly sent up red flags; Itachi  
Uchiha. Naru noticed a quirk in his chakra, like he had just used a jutsu, so she looked in the direction he had come  
from and saw Kakashi, uncontious and barely breathing. "J-jiraya-sensei! Kakashi fought Itachi a-and was put  
under a g-gen jutsu! He's u-uncontious over there, y-you get him, and I'll go a-after Itachi!" Naru said, Jiraya  
nodded, and headed in the direction Naru had pointed to. While Naru was chasing Itachi, she noticed that he had  
stoped and was facing Sasuke. They were arguing, and Sasuke activated chidori, but was promptly beaten;  
though Itachi looked a little suprised at his skill, he commented that Sasuke still didn't have the same eyes as  
him, and told him that he would need to kill his best friend. Naru chose then to make herself known. "W-well, you  
know; you're n-not the only one w-with Mangekyo, Itachi."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: meet Itachi and leaving konoha

Naru then activated her sharingan, Mangekyo this time, shocking Itachi and his friend, and shocking them even  
more when it turned into the eternal mangekyo. "W-whoa, what was t-that? I-I feel strange..." Naru said,  
holding her head. " Itachi's friend charged her, but was shocked when all he hit was an after image, and  
suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his neck, and he dropped uncontious. Naru was standing behind him, still holding  
her head, but her free arm was streched to where the guys neck had been. "H-haa, this h-hurts, wait, w-what  
was that? Were'nt there t-two of you?" Naru asked, suprising the other two that she had apparently done that  
purely on reflex. "A-anyway, this is m-more trouble than it's w-worth." she said deactivating Mangekyo but  
keeping three tome sharingan activated. "I c-can still do a g-genjutsu perfectly fine w-with this s-sharingan,  
Itachi." Naru said, and suddenly Itachi was on a meddow, flowers filling the landscape, and Naru appeared  
infront of him and hugged him, suprising him. "I-I know w-what you did t-that night, Itachi. It w-was on the  
c-councils orders, it w-wasn't your fault, b-but you know, you d-didn't have t-to use 'that' gen jutsu on K-  
kakashi." Naru chided. Itachi was shocked for a bit but then he smiled, and said "He was close to uncovering the  
truth, and I had to make sure not to hurt him while seeming not to care in front of Kisame- my partner."  
Itachi explained. "I-I guess, but j-just make sure not to do it a-again, ok?" Naru asked. "I will have to do it one  
more time, ok? But you can choose; you, or Sasuke." Itachi offered. "F-fine. Me." Naru said with a sigh. "b-but  
when J-jiraya appeares, say s-sixteen fifty, ok? H-he will understand." Naru said. "I will. 'Sixteen Fifty', right?"  
Itachi asked. "Y-yes." Naru said.

Naru dropped the gen jutsu, and only five seconds had passed. Sasuke hadn't noticed the gen jutsu, and Itachi  
cast his torturous gen jutsu on Naru. 'sorry...' he thought, and Naru collapsed, making Sasuke turn. "N-naru?  
NARU!" he shouted out. Sasuke ran over to her and turned her around. She was deathly pale and sweating. "W-  
what did you do to her?!" he asked. "I simply put her under a gen jutsu. Right now she is being tortured, very  
painfuly too, it looks like." Itachi explained. Just then Jiraya appeared, and after one look at Naru, flew at Itachi  
and grabbed his neck and started choking him. Itachi started saying something, and curious despite himself,  
Jiraya loosened his grip ever so slightly. "S-sixteen...F-fifty..." Itachi gasped out, shocking Jiraya, and making  
him throw Itachi over the lake nearby.

Itachi slowly got up and 'escaped'. Then Jiraya looked over to Naru, who had escaped the gen jutsu by the time  
he got back. "Naru! Are you ok?" he asked, very concerned. "Y-y-yes I am o-ok, J-jiraya-sensei. W-what about I-  
itachi?" Naru responded, silently asking weather or not he got the message before he killed him. "I think he got  
away." Jiraya responded. "A-ah, that is r-rather...unfortunate." Naru said slowly. "We should hurry up and find  
Tsunade, she is the only one capeable of healing this kind of trauma of the mind." Jiraya said, and Naru nodded  
weakly. "It is a good thing that we technically already have permission then, isn't it?" Jiraya joked slightly,  
making Naru give out a rather weak laugh. "Ok, enough joking, time to go." they then left. A few minutes later,  
Sasuke had come back with a medic team, only to find the place deserted. When Sasuke saw that they had left,  
he shouted out "JIRAYA!", making the med nin on site wince, all of their eardrums pierced.


End file.
